Thanksgiving Chaos
by ChrisSherry
Summary: Its almost Thanksgiving! Vincent, Yuffie, Shelke.... and Turkeys? Guess you'll have to read...


( I do not own FFVII or any of the characters Square enix does!)

Happy Thanksgiving everyone! 11/23/06,

'Thanksgiving Chaos'

* * *

"Yay! Today is Thanksgiving! Well kind of tomorrow! ... Because Its 11:50!" Yuffie said 

"Yuffie come down please the children are finally sleeping…" Tifa said

"Yeah… Yeah…So who's all going to be here tomorrow?" Yuffie asked

Yuffie looked at everyone sitting at the bar table which was Tifa, Cloud, Barret,

Cid, Shera, Sith cait, and Shelke sat at the end.

And Nanaki was sitting on the floor. Vincent was leaning in a corner.

"Well?!" Yuffie asked again.

Tifa looked at everyone and said,

"Does anyone want to stay for Thanksgiving dinner?"

"Sure" Cid and Shera Replied first.

"Yeah" Cloud Said.

"Sure Tifa" Nanaki said grinning.

"Yeah" Shelke said

"Yay!" Cait sith said

Everyone looked at Cait Sith.

"You're a Robot!" Said Yuffie

"Ok everyone I guess I'll make dinner tomorrow...Yuffie do you want to help?" Tifa asked

"Sure!..." Yuffie Replied

"Ok thanks Yuffie"

"Your welcome!... Wait!" Yuffie said

Yuffie looked behind her at Vincent.

"Are you staying?" Yuffie asked

"..."

"uhh... No yes maybe?!..."

"...I guess..."

"Yay!" Sith cait said

"Will guys somebody has to catch a turkey...Because there No way I'm hurting one" Tifa said

"Right but you'll eat one?..." Yuffie Replied

Tifa gave Yuffie a death glare...

"So I think Vincent and Shelke and Yuffie should go" Cid said

Yuffie looked at Cid.

"HEY why us!?" Yuffie asked

"Because I don't feel good! And Barret fall asleep" Cid Replied

"That's Because YOU GUYS Drink To Much!...anyways what about you guys?"

Yuffie looked over at Cloud and Shera.

"I'm with Tifa" Shera Replied

"I just got back for Business and I'm tried" Cloud Said

"Ok then its just Vincent Yuffie and Shelke" Tifa said smiling

"Fine!" Yuffie said

"Are you guys ok with that?" Tifa asked looking at Vincent and Shelke

"Sure" Shelke Replied

"..."

"Vince...?" Yuffie said

"...What?..."

"Are you coming!?"

"...Suppose So..." Vincent Replied

"Ok then I think you guys should go now so I can have it for tomorrow" Tifa said

"Yeah..." Yuffie agreed

"Ok..." Shelke also agreed

"..."

(20 minutes later)

They were right to go hunting for a turkey.

"Bye guys!" Everyone said

Out in the woods

'It was a weird walk to the woods! Vince and Shelke didn't talk at all!

And I didn't say anything! Because I would have felt stupid...But then again

That never stopped me before!...' Yuffie Thought.

"So guys..."

Vincent and Shelke looked over at her.

"What?..." Said Both Vincent and Shelke.

"Say something!"

"...?"

"...Something?" Shelke replied

"Never mind..."

(1 hour later)

'That's it! They're trying to kill me! Its been like an hour and no one said anything!

And I'm so tried! Where the hell are the turkeys because when I see one I'm going to kill it! Really I am! 'Yuffie thought to herself.

About 10 minutes later two turkeys came out from one where.

"TURKEYS!!!!!" Yuffie yelled out of joy.

"Shh..." Vincent Replied

The turkeys where running off.

"Vincent SHOOT Them!!! Hurry!" Yuffie said why'll jumping up and down.

Vincent couldn't hit one of the turkeys if he wanted to they where to fast.

"Yuffie..."

"What! You let them go!"

"You scared them off." Shelke said

"Whatever!..."

Yuffie walked in front of Vincent and Shelke.

"Shelke..." Vincent said

"Yes?... Vincent Valentine...?"

"...Would you go back to 7th heaven?" Vincent asked

"Why?..."

"To tell the rest that we mite be late" Vincent said

"Why can't Yuffie go?..."

"..." Vincent didn't replied

"Alright I'll go" Shelke said

Vincent moved his head down in reply.

(2 minutes later)

Yuffie finely turn around to see just Vincent no Shelke to be seen.

"Hey where'd Shelke go?"

'As if I really care... I mean Shelke is an a way mean I think she's

Vince but a thousand times worst!... Maybe...The reason I don't like

Shelke is because...I like Vince? No! Maybe?! Oh god!'

"...She left..."

Yuffie had a worried look on her face.

"...Yuffie?..."

'I KNEW there was a reason my heart beat fast around Vincent! Oh my god

I actually just called him Vincent!...' Yuffie thought to herself.

"...Yuffie?..."

"Oh! Wha What?!"

"...Are you alright?..."

"Oh yes why?!" Replied nervously

"..."

"Ok?..."

(Another hour later)

'OH GOD! I'm so tired!...' Yuffie though

"Vince! You tired?!"

"...No..."

"You actually answered me!"

"..."

"Oh and I thought you liked me! Now you sto"

Before Yuffie could finish saying her sentence Vincent put his normal hand on her mouth.

'What is he doing?!" Yuffie thought

Then she looked in front of them and there was a turkey!

Yuffie toke Vincent's hand off of her mouth.

"Vincent shoot it..." Yuffie said silently

Vincent raised his gun and the turkey saw them, and was about to run like the other and it start to run.

Vincent and Yuffie ran after it.

"Get back here Turkey! You're SO DEAD!" Yuffie Yelled

Vincent started shooting at the turkey in front of them.

Then Vincent stopped running and Yuffie looked back wondering why

Then she looked back to only fall over a small rock that was stuck in the ground sticking up straight.

"Oww!" Yuffie yelled.

Then Yuffie lifted her head up still flat on the ground

when she looked up she was face to face with a turkey.

"AHH!" Yuffie screamed

As she sat up real fast on her butt... then she was very scared she now knew

Why Vincent stopped...there was a pack of wild Turkeys and they were pissed.

'Oh Shit' Yuffie thought

As she started standing up saying,

"Nice Wild Turkeys..." she said why'll laughing out of fear.

The wild Turkeys start running over Vincent and Yuffie's way.

"AHH! VINCE! Shoot them go go!!!!"

(7 minutes later)

All the Turkeys were dead...

"Wow! God job Vince!" she said then ran over to Vincent and then Hugged him

Out of happiest that they can go home! To sleep!

"...Yuffie?..."

"Oh! Sorry! I was just happy! We can go home now!"

'Wow that sounded kind of weird 'We can go home now' like Vincent lives

There! Ha-ha...' Thought Yuffie

"...Its ok...Pick a turkey..."

"WHAT!" Yuffie yelled

"..."

They both looked down at the bloody Turkeys...

"Eww" Yuffie said

She toke a plastic bag out and held it out so Vincent could put a turkey in there.

"...Which one?..." Vincent Asked

"I don't care..." Yuffie Replied

(An hour later)

Yuffie busted through the door!

"WE'RE HOME!" She yelled

"SHHH Yuffie the kids are still asleep" Tifa said

Yuffie toke the bag from Vincent and handed it to Tifa.

"Here I hope you're happy!"

"Hmm well...yeah...but...uhh..."

"What Tifa?!"

"Uh ha-ha hmm well you toke along time and well it would have toke

Forever to cook a turkey now...soooo hmm well I when and got a ham..." Tifa said

Smiley cutely

"YOU WHAT! Me and Vincent go through hell to get a turkey and you get a HAM! I'll kill you!"

Tifa backed away for Yuffie because it looked like Yuffie was going to hit her then Yuffie fall to the ground

Her feet felt like jelly and where weak.

"I'll kill you when I can walk!"

Tifa laughed so did Cid and Shera who were still awake and Vincent kind of smirked.

(Thanksgiving)

Everyone but Vincent and Yuffie were at the table.

"Were in the hell are they!" Cid yelled

"I think they are still a sleep" Shera replied

Everyone had to laugh! For hearing about last night even Shelke kind of Smiled.

"Maybe we should go get them?" Tifa said

"Maybe not!..." Barret said

"Barret! They mite get mad" Tifa said

"Well they should have got up!" Barret yelled a little

"I guess" Tifa said

"Hey Tifa do you think they'll be mad at what we did..." Asked

Shera

"Shhh I don't know" Tifa whisper in Shera's ear

They all started eating...

(Upstairs Vincent's borrowed room)

Yuffie woke up from the sound of everyone down stairs.

"Uhh!...Just a little longer!" Yuffie yelled

Then she felt a body that was definitely not hers... She looked

Up from out of her pillow.

'Vincent?! What is he doing in my bed?'

Yuffie looked under the sheets... they were still dressed

'Duh Yuffie like you and Vincent did something like that!

You'd remember that! But why is he in my bed room?' Yuffie thought to herself

Then she looked around

'Wait! This isn't my bed room! Its Vincent's!'

Yuffie fall out of the bed

Thump

Her falling out of the bed woke Vincent up...

"Hmmm...?"

He looked over at the side of the bed where Yuffie was.

Then Yuffie popped up from the right side of the bedside.

She saw that Vincent was awake.

"Ha-ha Hi Vincent!" Her face turned red as red could be.

"...Yuffie?..."

He sat up looking around.

"...What are...you doing?...in my...room?" He asked really confused

"I Really Don't! No!" Yuffie yelled out of embracement

"..."

"..."

Out of know where they heard giggling from outside the door.

Yuffie jump back on the bed.

"They did it..." Yuffie whispered

"..."

'How could they! This isn't a funny joke! Wait!... I'll surprise them.' Yuffie though to herself

Vincent and Yuffie saw the door knob move and when the door opened

Everyone one at the doors mouth was opened Yuffie was kissing Vincent.

Vincent's eyes were opened widely.

'What is she doing?' Vincent though

Tifa put her hands on Marlene and Denzel's eyes.

"Oh my god! You guys weren't supposed to do anything!" Shera said

"YEAH!" Tifa said

Yuffie stopped kissing Vincent. Vincent looked at her even more confused then before.

"HAHA! I got you guys good!" Yuffie said and laughed

"You didn't do anything!" Shera asked

"No! Even if we did we wouldn't tell you right Vince!"

She looked over at Vincent again.

"..."

"Whatever come on you guys dinners ready we started eating with out you" Tifa said

Removing her hands from Marlene and Denzel's eyes

Everyone left Vincent and Yuffie there alone again.

Yuffie looked at Vincent.

"He he we got them good didn't we!"

"..."

'Why did she kiss me?'

"Vinc" Before Yuffie could say the rested Vincent Kissed her full on the lips like

Yuffie did to him.

Then out of no where he stopped kissing her and then he got out of bed.

And walked to the door and stopped and looked back at Yuffie.

"...Come on..."

Yuffie was so passed shocked!

'He just kissed me?! I think I'm going to cry! Oh my god

Does that mean he might like me?!' Yuffie though to herself

Yuffie listened to Vincent and when over to him and they walked together to the bar part of 7th heaven.

'Happy Thanksgiving Vincent!' Yuffie though to herself

'Happy Thanksgiving Yuffie...' Though Vincent

The end

Hope you enjoyed

Happy thanksgiving!


End file.
